


Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Goddesses, Harems, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: A bunch of smutty one-shots with Percy Jackson. [Mostly Pertemis, may also contain a few other ships, Perthena, and harems.]
Relationships: Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Artemis/Percy Jackson, Athena/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Demeter/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson, Hestia/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

**AN: As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO.**

**Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books.**

**So, read on, and welcome to Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition. On with the chapter!**

**_Third PoV_ **

Neither the Gods nor the Giants won the second Giant War. A group of Demigods, led by Percy Jackson, decided they were tired of the way things had gone in their lives and were taking the reigns themselves. This group of demigods won the war and seized total control. 

These demigods picked and chose slaves. Along with others, the most prominent Percy had chosen was Athena. 

When the slaves arrived at Percy's palace, he dismissed all but Athena to their rooms. 

"Greetings, Athena," Percy rumbled. 

"What do you want?" Athena asked apprehensively. 

Percy laughed. "Straight to the point then. Alright. Bend over the table over there." 

Athena went red (yes, it's supposed to be gold, but I'm saying red. Deal with it.) 

When Athena didn't comply, Percy growled. "If you don't, I'll make you do it." 

Athena hesitantly walked over the table, bending over with her stomach pressed flat to the table. Percy walked over and inspected. 

"This won't do," Percy decided. "Go bend over the couch over there." 

Athena walked over to the designated couch, hesitating once more as she bent over. 

Percy immediately ripped off her shirt and pants, leaving her in a bra and panties. 

He began caressing Athena's ass. The wisdom goddess bit her lip in an attempt to remain silent. 

Percy's hands travelled up to her bra,  
groping her massive, pert breasts. 

Unable to hold it in, Athena let out a soft, "uuuhhhhhhnnn." 

Percy grinned and toyed with her nipples, eliciting more sounds of pleasure. 

The immortalized demigod discarded Athena's bra, tossing it aside. He slowly pulled down her panties, his fingers teasing along her openings. 

Athena clenched her teeth, wishing for him not to know what it was doing to her. 

"C-can't you do this t-to me s-some-where else?" She asked. 

He laughed. "Why? Don't want the others seeing me play with your ass?" 

Athena nodded, then screamed when Percy spanked her. 

Hard. 

Athena awoke the next morning sore. 

Very sore. 

She rolled over to see her master asleep in bed, holding her hand.


	2. 2

**_Third PoV_ **

On his quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt, Percy had joined Kronos, seeing how the gods had destroyed Luke. 

There was a war. It became known throughout history as the War of the Demigod. 

In the end, the Titans won, and Percy overthrew them shortly after, releasing all demigods. 

During the war, his mom was killed. Blackjack was killed. Percy was broken, and he healed badly, his nature and demeanour changing. 

So, Percy took all the five Olympian goddesses and made them his slaves. He did the same to a select few of the hunters of Artemis. Zöe hadn't died, and neither had Bianca. Thalia did join them though. 

Percy was standing in the living room, the girls all standing in a line, facing him. 

"I'm Perseus Jackson. You all probably know that by now. You are all my slaves, and I can do whatever I want to you. You all must do what I say. Is that understood?" 

The girls all nodded, quaking in fear. 

"Now, strip down to your bare skin and put these on," Percy threw a bag of lingerie to the floor. 

The girls quickly did as told. Artemis glared at him when she saw the man eyeing his huntresses. 

Aphrodite, curious as to what he was like in bed, tugged on his sleeve, whispering seductively into his ear. 

"Perseus, I'm curious as to my master's abilities in the department of pleasure and sexual intercourse. May you enlighten me?" Aphrodite pressed closer to him. 

Percy grabbed Aphrodite by the thighs and carried her to his room, slamming the door shut behind them. 

Athena, Artemis, and the hunters covered their mouths in shock when they heard screaming from the bedroom. 

Athena cleared her throat. “Ah, perhaps it would be of our interest to explore the place while those two are...occupied." 

Everyone nodded and looked around. 

Overall, they found a swimming pool, jacuzzi, kitchen, hunting/shooting range, sex dungeon, recreation room, dining room, basement, a trampoline room, normal dungeon, armoury, forge, library, dark pit, laundry room, assorted bathrooms, and several bedrooms. 

After several hours, the screaming finally seemed to stop. "My," Hera commented, "that man must be very talented in the bedroom if he can keep at it with Aphrodite for that long." 

She was even more shocked when Percy walked out of the bedroom, seemingly not exhausted. 

Hera and Demeter went over to check on Aphrodite, finding her unconscious. 

"Oh my," Demeter muttered. "You were right sister. He must be extremely talented to have exhausted Aphrodite with sex and not even be tired." 

The two goddesses felt Percy grab their waists. "Would you like to test that theory, ladies?" 

Without waiting for an answer, Percy took them to a bedroom. 

Athena and Artemis looked over at each other, thinking the same thing. Shit, we’re next. 

Percy relieved himself of his clothing after locking the door. 

“Hera, get down on your knees," Percy commanded. 

Hera did as told. 

"You are to address me in response," Percy scolded. 

"Yes, master," Hera replied. Demeter stood in the corner, watching as Percy rammed his cock in Hera's mouth and began to face-fuck her. 

Percy called Demeter over, having her turn around. He pulled out of Hera's mouth, having the goddess undress her sister. 

Demeter's face turned red when Hera pulled down Demeter's panties. Percy had Demeter undress Hera, and they were all naked. 

Following their master's orders, Hera and Demeter began to kiss. Demeter started playing with her sister's breasts, screaming when Percy slammed into her ass. 

Hera slipped away, calmly observing as Percy pounded into her sister's ass. 

Demeter was screaming at the top of her lungs, gripping the sheets. A look of pure bliss crossed the goddess of agriculture's face after having cum several times. Percy flipped her and started thrusting in and out of her pussy. 

Finally, Percy shot his load, pulling out of Demeter. The goddess collapsed onto the bed, barely conscious. 

Percy motioned the queen of the gods over, having her eat out Demeter, who began to moan softly. He shoved into Hera's pussy, quickly speeding up as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. Hera squeezed Demeter's thighs tightly, moaning as she came. 

Percy pulled out of Hera and stopped sucking on her breast. He got behind the goddess, shoving it up her ass as he began to play with Demeter's nipples. 

After about an hour of that and the goddesses having cum several times, Percy pulled out and spewed his seed all over their breasts and faces. 

He got up and went to take a shower, finding the two goddesses asleep. 

Percy stepped out to the living room where the remaining girls were chatting. He brought the huntresses to one of the bedrooms, locking the door behind him. 

Percy stripped and sat down on the bed. "Zöe, come here." 

Zöe walked forward, eyeing him with a sort of hunger. Percy had her sit down, and Phoebe start kissing her. He did the same with Thalia and Bianca. 

Phoebe started grinding on Zöe, unclasping her bra as their tongues battled fiercely. Zöe moaned into her mouth as Phoebe kneaded her breasts. 

Thalia had flipped so Bianca was on the bottom. Thalia had shifted into a 69 position, her tongue penetrating the young huntress's tight folds. Percy walked up behind Phoebe, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he fucked her in the ass. 

Phoebe came, and Zöe shifted down to eat her out. As she did that, Percy slammed into her virgin pussy. Zöe screamed into Phoebe's pussy, biting down as she orgasmed. 

In result, Phoebe screamed and fell forward unconscious, her cum dripping out onto Zöe's face. Zöe moaned loudly, gripping Percy's shoulders as he thrust in and out often 

In the meantime, Thalia had made Bianca cum several times. Bianca was fingering Thalia, rubbing her clit. 

After Zöe collapsed back on the bed next to Phoebe, Percy turned his attention to Thalia and Phoebe. 

He began suckling Thalia's breasts while pressing his cock into Bianca. Bianca, incapacitated by the feeling, fell back next to Zöe after cumming several times. Percy pulled out of Bianca and rammed his dick into Thalia's ass, groping her breasts as she moaned. 

After some time, Percy shot his load, and Thalia collapsed next to Phoebe. 

Once again, Percy showered and changed, walking back out to the living room. 

"Would you ladies like some dinner?" Percy asked. 

Artemis and Athena nodded and moved over to the dining room. 

After dinner, Percy led them back out to the living room. 

"So, who am I sleeping with tonight?" Percy inquired. 

Artemis turned red, and Athena cleared her throat. "I have always been interested as to what exactly happens during sexual intercourse." 

Percy nodded and brought Athena to one of the rooms. He stripped, stepping closer so that his boner was brushing her thigh. Athena dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth. 

He groaned as Athena swirled him around in her mouth, blowing him with the skill of Aphrodite and cupping his balls. 

After about a half-hour of the wisdom goddess humming on his dick, Percy pulled out of her mouth and shot all over her breasts. Athena scraped some of the hot cum off her breast, licking the cum. A soft moan escaped her lips. 

Percy pushed her back on the bed, shifting down to her pussy. Athena moaned loudly as Percy ate her out and she came. 

Percy manoeuvred up to face her, slamming into her tight space. Athena screamed, her fingernails digging into his back. 

Her screams eventually turned to moans as Percy pumped in and out of her. 

Eventually, Percy had cum. Athena fell back on the bed, exhausted. 

Percy snapped his fingers, cleaning the both of them. He stepped out to the living room, finding Artemis had fallen asleep on the couch. He carried her to an empty room, closing the door as he returned to Athena. 

Percy clambered into the bed, burying his face in Athena's breasts as he fell asleep. 

He woke up early the next morning, going to take a shower. When he returned, Athena had left to the living room. 

Percy stepped out to find a surprising sight. The huntresses were making out with the goddesses. 

Athena was atop Thalia, whose hands had made their way into the goddess' pants. 

Hera and Phoebe were making out on the couch. 

Demeter and Bianca were doing some rather vulgar things to one another. 

Aphrodite was straddling Zöe as they made out. 

Percy found Artemis staring at the other girls in shock. Especially as they stumbled back to various rooms in the pairs. 

Percy pushed Artemis up against a wall, holding her arms above her head as he kissed her. Artemis struggled for a while, eventually giving up. 

Percy carried Artemis to his room, locking the door behind him. Percy grabbed Artemis by the waist, kissing her breasts. Artemis, turned her head away, biting her lip to keep from whimpering. 

Percy noticed, looking up. He pressed his lips to her ear. "You like it, don't you?" 

Percy unclasped the goddess of the moon's bra, letting it fall to the floor as he rolled the nipple between his fingers. 

A soft whimper escaped her lips. "Say it, Artemis. There's no shame in enjoying it. And I can give you more. Nobody's gonna judge you, they all liked it," Percy urged. 

Artemis inhaled sharply as Percy rubbed the tip of her nipple, gasping when he pinched it. 

Percy teethed her ear. "You don't even have to say it," he growled seductively. "Just one moan." 

Percy dragged his finger lightly along her slit, and she finally broke. A small moan escaped Artemis. 

"See, not that hard," Percy teased. He slid down to her hips, biting down on the waistband of Artemis's panties, then decided to leave them there. 

Percy threw off his shirt, smirking when he caught Artemis ogling his muscular form. 

Artemis' moans became louder and louder as Percy fondled her breasts. His hand slid down her stomach and into her panties. 

"My, someone's wet," Percy whispered huskily. 

"Uuuuhhhhhhhnnnn," Artemis moaned.

Percy's finger sliding inside of her. 

After a few thrusts of Percy's finger, Artemis's walls clamped around it and she had her first orgasm. 

After a long night of teasing, and eventually, love-making, Artemis fell asleep, curling into Percy as he joined her.


	3. 3

**_Third PoV_ **

Athena walked into her sister's room, knowing she had a free day, and nobody would be in to bother her. 

Athena walked up behind Artemis, pushing her down onto the bed. 

"Athena, what are you doing?!" Artemis demanded. 

Athena only grinned, flashing them both out of their clothes. Athena then cuffed her sister to the bed. She slid down to her sister's untouched nether regions, blowing into it. Artemis whimpered. 

Athena grinned again, using her fingers to spread the tight lips as her tongue entered the space. "A-Ath-th-ena...St-t-..." Artemis tried to say. 

Athena crawled up and started playing with her sister's large breasts. "Why? Are you uncomfortable that I started at your pussy? Don't act like you're not enjoying the pleasure. I might even uncuff you if you behave."

Athena started kissing Artemis, muffling any noises she made. Artemis screamed into Athena's mouth as the wisdom goddess pinched her nipples. Athena began sucking and licking on her sister's breasts, while Artemis attempted to stifle her moans. 

"Mmm, sister, don't try not to moan. I'll just have to punish you for that," Athena whispered. She summoned her Roman counterpart, Minerva. 

Athena uncuffed Artemis, then re-cuffed her hands behind her back. Minerva laid back on the bed and spread her legs, ordering Artemis to bend over and eat her out. 

Artemis bent over the bed and timidly stuck her tongue in the tight space. Athena got behind Artemis and started spanking her. Artemis squealed into Minerva's pussy. 

Each hit was harder than the last. Minerva moaned and came, Artemis licking up all the cum. 

Minerva was dismissed, while Artemis was uncuffed. 

Athena moved her fully onto the bed. "That is punishment. You will do as you're told, or you will be punished, is that understood?" 

Artemis nodded and looked away. 

Athena touched her sister's large yet firm ass. "I did quite the number on you. How about a massage?" 

Artemis remained silent. Athena gently caressed Artemis's ass, eventually molesting it. 

Athena then rolled her over and ordered her to sit up. Artemis looked away, tears visible. 

Athena straddled her sister, brushing away her tears before kissing her. Artemis didn't kiss back, but didn't try to stop her either. 

Athena slipped down to her sister's pussy, spreading her legs to eat her out once more. 

"A-A-th-th-en-a..." Artemis stammered. "Ss-t-to-Ah!" Artemis came. 

Athena grinned and cleaned it all up. "Come, let's go take a bath." 

Athena led Artemis to the massive bathtub, where a bath had already been drawn. Artemis got in the bath, sitting at the far end of the tub. 

Athena grinned. "Artemis, come over here and sit in my lap." 

Artemis did as told, facing away from Athena as she sat. 

"Now, spread your legs wide open," Athena commanded. 

Artemis did as told. Athena started playing with Artemis's nipples as she bit the moon deity's neck. 

Artemis felt something brush up against her pussy. "W-what was that?" 

"My finger," Athena replied. Artemis didn't have time to process the information, Athena's finger inside her jumbling her thoughts. 

"Uhhhhh," Artemis moaned. Athena grinned and started sliding her fingers in and out, faster and faster. 

They got out of the water, drying off before stumbling back to the bed. Athena strapped on a harness, teasing along Artemis's slit. 

Artemis screamed as Athena pushed into her. 

After about an hour of Athena having her fun, Artemis collapsed back on the bed, covered in cum. 

Athena stepped out of the harness and grabbed a bottle of nectar. She poured it over her torso and sat back down on the bed, placing a piece of ambrosia between her legs. 

"Eat and drink," Athena commanded. Artemis started low, eating the ambrosia. Athena moaned and gripped the sheets as Artemis moved back up. The moon goddess made her way to her sister's nipples, then bit down. 

Minerva appeared with Diana. "Now, Artemis, we've decided you've been a good girl, and get a reward. You can do as you please to myself, Diana, and Athena." 

After getting their orders, Diana and Minerva set to work. Diana started fingering Minerva and vise versa. 

Artemis had Athena get down doggy style. Artemis smacked Athena's ass, hard. 

Then Artemis got a naughty thought. She remembered Poseidon owed her a favour. 

"Athena, do you still have a thing for Poseidon?" Athena blushed. 

Minerva and Diana stumbled into the bathroom while Artemis and Athena clothed. 

Artemis summoned Poseidon. 

The god appeared. "What is it, Artemis?" 

"Remember the favour you owed me?" Artemis asked. 

He nodded. "Yes, why?" 

"Well, Athena's horny, and she has a thing for you," Artemis explained. Athena blushed furiously. 

Poseidon stepped forward, grabbing Athena by the waist. "Is this true, Athena?" 

"Uhhhhh," Athena answered. 

Poseidon flashed her away to his palace. 

Several hours later, Athena flashed back to Artemis, stumbling. "Enjoy yourself, sister?" Artemis asked. 

Athena stumbled into her sister. "That was incredible," she mumbled.


	4. 4

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy was sitting at a table, enjoying his banquet after having been rewarded for completing a quest. He was eating with the Olympians, seated between Artemis and Athena, who were part of his reward. 

As they ate, Percy manipulated water to tease along Athena's pussy lips. 

Athena inhaled sharply, none save Artemis noticing. 

Artemis shifted, crossing her legs. 

Percy manipulated water to spread the legs of the moon goddess. 

Good thing Percy was the only one sitting next to her. 

Percy grabbed his cloth napkin, rubbing it against Artemis's virgin pussy. 

She grabbed the table, attempting to keep herself from moaning. 

To her dismay, liquid pleasure escaped her, dampening the napkin. 

Percy grinned and brought it to his lips, tasting Artemis. 

He brought the napkin to the lower lips of the wisdom goddess, receiving the same response. 

As the dinner ended, Percy grabbed Artemis and Athena, flashing them to the sex dungeon in his new palace. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" The two goddesses demanded. 

Percy shrugged. "l was bored. Besides, you both liked it." He nipped Athena's neck and whispered in her ear. "But I think your sister liked it more." 

One of Percy's abilities as a god was to create and control lust. 

There was already a little there for Athena, so it was much easier to control her. 

Athena stepped toward Artemis, grabbing her waist as they kissed. 

Artemis started to pull away, but Percy ordered her to allow Athena to do as she wished, and attempt undressing her sister. He also put the incentive that the first undressed would be punished. 

Athena unzipped her sister's dress and tugged it off. Artemis stumbled out of it, falling back on the bed with the wisdom goddess atop her. 

Athena unclasped the moon goddess's bra, leaving her sister bare save the panties. 

"Mmm, looks like Athena'll win this, Artemis," Percy commented. 

Artemis pressed her breasts against Athena's face. Athena began to suck on her sister's nipple, and Artemis moaned softly. 

Staying focused, Artemis unzipped her sister's dress and unclipped her bra, watching as the fabric fell to the floor. 

Percy raised an eyebrow, but did nothing. 

Artemis grabbed the hem of her sister's lace panties, and, well, lace can tear so easily. 

Percy snickered as Athena realized how Artemis had tricked her. 

"Alright, Athena. You lost. Now, for your punishment, I'm thinking to let Artemis do as she pleases," Percy spoke. 

Artemis thought for a moment. "Later." 

Percy shrugged. "Alright then. Athena, come here." 

Percy bent the owl goddess over his knee, ordering her to eat out Artemis, who lay naked on her bed. 

Artemis gasped and moaned again, while Athena bucked as she was spanked by her master. 

Percy spread Athena's ass cheeks, making her gasp. 

Percy called for Aphrodite, who gladly took Athena to her palace to occupy her. 

Percy then turned to Artemis. He stepped closer, pulling her into a kiss. 

Artemis froze, but quickly melted into the kiss. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I tore off her panties and carried her to the bed, quickly beginning to suck on her breast. I used my hand to toy with her other. 

Artemis moaned, grasping the sheets. 

I then turned my attention to her dampened pussy. 

"Mmmhh, someone's horny," I commented. Artemis blushed as I spread her legs. I grinned, slipping a finger inside her. 

Artemis began mumbling something I couldn't quite make out. 

I crawled up and she mumbled, "J-just do it al-r-ready." 

I slowly pushed into her. 

Artemis gasped and moaned, her   
fingernails digging into my back. 

I felt her walls tighten, and a warm liquid dripping out of her. 

I continued to thrust in and out, becoming accustomed to the screams of the once virgin goddess. 

Groaning into her neck, I shot my load. Artemis passed out almost immediately. I snapped my fingers, cleaning the cum off us and cleaning the sheets before pulling the covers up. Artemis snuggled into me, resting her head on my chest. 

I awoke with a hard-on and a dirty   
imagination. 

Artemis awoke blindfolded and chained to the ceiling. "Percy?" She asked. "What are you doing?" 

"What I want," I answered, shoving my dick in her mouth. 

Artemis's protests were muffled, then stopped as she began to suck. 

I groaned and blew my load after a period of time. 

Artemis swallowed it all, licking her lips. 

I grinned. "Now, how about we focus on you?" 

I began to thrust in and out of her as I played with her breasts. 

Artemis gasped, moaned, screamed,   
bucked, and whimpered as I fucked her. 

She came, and I continued fucking her until she passed out. 

I pulled out of her, turning just in time to see Aphrodite appear with an unconscious Athena attached to a bunch of sex toys. 

"Artemis make you cum?" The love goddess asked. 

"Nope," I answered. Aphrodite sat me on the bed and took my dick into her mouth. I groaned, eventually   
shooting my load. 

"Tasty," she said. "I'll have to try more some time." 

"I wouldn't mind. Those two have no idea how to do anything sexual," I told her. "I could teach them," she offered. 

I gladly accepted. 

Aphrodite giggled and summoned the Roman counterparts of Artemis and Athena.

"I get to fuck them too?" I asked. Aphrodite nodded. 

Diana took Artemis's blindfold off, while Minerva bound Athena next to her and removed all the sex toys. 

The two Roman goddesses then began to eat out their Greek counterparts. 

They gasped and moaned as they awoke. 

Aphrodite and I snickered, then explained what was happening. 

Aphrodite had them stand in a line. 

"The easiest way for you to learn is visually and physically," Aphrodite began. "We'll start with the blowjob." 

Aphrodite dropped to her knees and took me into her mouth, sucking, bobbing, squeezing, and playing with my balls. 

I groaned and shot my load down her throat. 

**_Third PoV_ **

By the time they'd all tried giving Percy a blowjob, he was exhausted, and passed out. 

The other girls, also tired, joined him in bed. 

Aphrodite sighed, summoning a blindfold and a dildo. 

She thrust into herself, moaning softly until she got an idea. 

She blindfolded and bound Percy to the bed, giggling crazily. 

The other girls awoke with no clue as to what she was doing. 

"Now, when your master is sleeping, this is how you wake him. One of you will suck his dick, while one does what I'm going to do, and the rest of you play with each other," Aphrodite explained. "Athena will be sucking his dick." 

Aphrodite crawled up onto his chest and put his face between her breasts. 

Eventually, Percy groaned, waking up. 

He began to suck on Aphrodite's tits, his tongue massaging her nipples. 

Aphrodite moaned, gasping when he bit down. 

Percy shot his load and Athena joined the other girls. 

Aphrodite straddled his waist, pulling down his blindfold. 

"Well," Percy said. "That's one way to wake up. Now, are you going to uncuff me?" 

Aphrodite shrugged. "What's the fun in that?" 

Percy growled. "Artemis, untie me!" Artemis grabbed the key and quickly unlocked the cuffs, discarding them as she crawled off the god. 

Percy glared at Aphrodite. "Now, I'll be demonstrating anal on Aphrodite." 

Aphrodite gasped, her eyes widening. 

She screamed as Percy thrust into her ass. 

That scream turned into a moan as the god continued to thrust, and Aphrodite eventually passed out. 

Percy was still irritated. 

"Minerva, start eating out Athena. Diana, play with her breasts." 

They did as told, screams and moans resuming. 

Artemis looked at him, awaiting instruction. 

Percy brought her to another room, where he made passionate love to her.


	5. 5

**_Artemis PoV_ **

My life was officially over. I had basically been decreed a sex slave. 

I would be under the control of Aphrodite until she decided she was done with me, and I'd be handed over to someone of my choosing. I had already decided that would be Percy, but Aphrodite was still over and allowed to do as she pleased to me. 

I sighed. My hunters. I wasn't even allowed to say bye to my hunters. Just a letter. 

Aphrodite arrived, grabbing my breast as she flashed us to her palace. 

I backed into a wall, and Aphrodite flashed us both out of our clothes. 

I tried to cover myself, but Aphrodite ordered me to stop. 

She led me to the bed and pushed me down, straddling my waist as she kissed me. 

“What?" She asked. “Not going to kiss back?" 

She sighed and blindfolded, gagged, and bound me. 

I thrashed, then felt a needle in my neck and relaxed. 

When I awoke, I felt as though I had gone through a blending machine. 

I tried to get up, but I was still bound, gagged, and blindfolded. 

"Mmmm," Aphrodite said. "Someone's awake." 

She removed my gag and blindfold. 

"Suck," she commanded, pressing her breast to my mouth. 

The goddess began to moan as l timidly followed her orders. 

She eventually pulled away, then began to suck on my breasts. 

I let out a gasp, but tried to stay silent. 

"Moan, Artemis," she commanded. 

"Could you at least untie me so it feels less like I'm being raped?" I asked quietly. 

Aphrodite bit my neck as she unbound me. 

I gasped, whimpering as she ate me out. 

I moaned softly, then louder as I came undone. 

"Did I give you permission to cum?" She asked. 

"I didn't know I was supposed t-" I mumbled, but was cut off. 

"You must ask permission for everything," she ordered. 

I nodded. "Can I take a break?" 

"Master," she added. 

"Can I take a break, master?" I whimpered. She nodded. "Five minutes." 

I scurried to the bathroom and showered. 

Apparently, my five minutes ran out while I was in the midst of showering. 

I jumped back, and Aphrodite grinned. 

"Time to come out." I sighed and followed her. 

She dried me off, thinking that certain areas needed special attention. 

As she dried my hair, my head was rested in her lap. 

I fell asleep. 

The first sound I made as I awoke was a moan, because my master was eating me out. 

She smiled. "Your turn." 

I began to eat her out, and she was moaning loudly. 

She came all over my face, then I licked it up. 

The door slammed open and Aphrodite yanked the sheets up over me. 

"Ares! You're supposed to be at a meeting!" 

I was silent, hoping he wouldn't pull down the covers. 

"Who are you in bed with this time?" He asked. 

"None of your business. Get out!" She yelled. 

"Can I fuck Artemis?" He asked. 

"No! Get out!" She screamed at him. 

When he finally left, Aphrodite got up and locked the door. 

She came back and found me trembling under the covers. 

"You can rest," she said softly. 

I closed my eyes, falling asleep. 

When I awoke, Aphrodite decided she wanted to play with my ass. She began to spank me, and I whimpered. 

**_Several Months of Abuse Later..._ **

"Come let me fuck your ass with this dildo", Aphrodite ordered. 

I walked over and bent over. 

"Actually, I decided to let you fuck me first this time," she said 

"Thank you, master," I murmured. She bent over, showing her flawless ass. 

I rammed the dildo into her, and she   
screamed in pleasure. 

After a while, it was her turn. 

I bent over, whimpering as the sex toy was thrust in and out of me. 

Eventually, Aphrodite stopped. "Alright, time to clean up. We're meeting with Percy soon."

I didn't quite understand, but after we showered and clothed, Aphrodite pulled me into her lap and started to make out with me. 

After a while, Aphrodite stopped, standing up. "Percy! So glad to see you. Here's Artemis." 

What was happening? Was I being turned over? 

Percy gave me his hoodie, and I put it on. "You'll be cold in that if you don't wear it." 

I followed him to his palace. He had become a god. 

"Are you alright?" Percy asked. 

"Where's Aphrodite?" I responded. 

A sad look crossed his face, and he started asking me about Aphrodite. 

"Artemis," he sighed. "You have Stockholm syndrome." 

"Are we going to have sex now?" I asked curiously. 

Percy shook his head. He led me to a bathroom, where I cleaned up and changed into more conservative clothes. 

Percy touched my neck. "You poor girl. She used you for sex, and now you have Stockholm syndrome." 

"When do I get to see Aphrodite again?" I asked. 

"I'll help you fix it," he promises. 

We had dinner, and I followed Percy to his room. 

"I always sleep with my master," I said. "You're my master now, so I sleep with you."

**_Percy PoV_ **

I sighed and she slipped into bed next to me, snuggling into my chest. 

"Good night, Artemis," I mumbled. She was asleep already. 

After several months of me trying to heal her, I was at a loss. 

One day, she kissed me. 

Just like that, she was cured. 

"Thanks, Percy," she murmured quietly. She walked back to her room, and at about one in the morning, she crawled back into my bed. 

"It's cold." 

I held her, and she quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Aphrodite was there. 

"I'm fucking Artemis today." 

I protested, but Aphrodite took Artemis to a separate room. 

I walked in after about an hour to find Artemis naked, bound, and unconscious. 

I untied her and cleaned her. 

After I dressed her and put her to bed, I sighed. 

I slipped into bed with her, and she snuggled into my chest, falling asleep.


	6. 6

**_Artemis PoV_ **

That's it, life's over. I've been made a slave to the other Olympians due to some stupid prophecy. 

I arrived at my palace and was greeted by none other than all of the Olympian gods. 

l flashed over to Athena's palace. "Athena, please, you have to help me, the other males want to have sex with me," I begged. 

Athena looked over my shoulder, then pulled me into a separate room. "Sit in my lap," she ordered. I did as told, and she started to kiss me. 

As the door slammed open, Athena yelled at them to knock. 

As the door closed, I got off Athena. 

I touched my lips, a look of surprise on my face. I liked it. There was a bang on the door. 

"Hey 'Thena!" Hermes called. "When you're done with her I want a go!" 

"Fuck off!" Athena yelled back. 

I looked at her questioningly. 

"You think I'm going to let them touch you?" Athena asked. 

I shook my head. 

Someone was banging on the door, and as it was opened, Athena teleported us deeper into her library of a palace. 

Athena led me to her bedroom, and as the door closed, a syringe flew threw the crack, hitting me in the neck. 

I woke up in a large bed. 

There was a body next to me, holding me. 

It wasn't a threatening touch. More of a caring or protective touch. 

It definitely was a girl. 

I groaned and sat up, waking the person next to me. 

"Athena?" I asked. 

She blushed and pulled away. "Sorry." 

"No, no, it's fine," I assured her. "I had just not known who was asleep next to me." 

"It's two in the morning," Athena mumbled. 

I laid back down next to her and quickly fell asleep. 

I woke up pressed into Athena. 

l stammered an apology and went to get out of bed. 

Athena grabbed my wrist. "Stay." 

Next thing I knew, I lay underneath the goddess, our lips pressed together. 

I moaned into her mouth as her hands trailed down my body. 

"I'll protect you from the other gods, but you're mine," Athena whispered in my ear. 

I nodded. "Just...slowly." 

I sat in Athena's lap as we kissed, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth. 

"Nnnnh," I moaned as her hand brushed my crotch. 

Soon, we were ripping at one another's clothes, and we were naked. 

So much for slowly. 

Athena crawled into a 69 position and started to eat me out. 

I gasped and moaned as I attempted to do the same to Athena. 

She cuffed me to the bed and kissed down my neck. 

She licked, sucked, bit, pinched, and fondled my breasts. 

I screamed in pleasure as I had my first orgasm. 

Athena licked up the cum, smiling as I writhed in my bindings. 

She uncuffed me, shifting so she lay with her face in my breasts as we fell asleep. 

I was awoken by the sound of my master's moaning. 

She was using a dildo on herself. 

I crawled over and sat so my pussy hovered above her face as I stopped her. 

I moaned as she ate me out. 

I traced the toy along her slit, licking it for good measure before thrusting it inside her. 

The goddess gasped as I slid a finger in her ass. 

She flipped us. "I defile you first," She panted. 

I laid on the bed as she pressed a vibrator to my clit. 

Many orgasms later, Athena turned me over and defiled my ass. 

An envelope inviting Athena and one other to a formal event appeared. 

She picked out dresses for us and told me not to wear panties. 

I did as she asked, slipping them off. 

At the dinner, Athena slipped her hand up my thigh, wearing an unreadable poker face. 

I bit my lip to keep from moaning as the intruding hand slid a finger inside me. 

Then, of course, she found my clit. 

Her thumb rubbed circles around it until I came. 

She licked her finger and pretended to look at the time. "Well, we must be going." 

She grabbed my hand, teleporting us back to her bedroom. 

"Was the point of that just to try and make me cum in public?" I asked. 

Athena smiled. "You're my sex toy. Everyone would do it, just worse." 

"And I don't mind it with you," I added. We stripped and stumbled back to bed. 

This time, I defiled Athena. 

She pushed me so I was bending over and proceeded to defile my ass. 

As the dildo entered me, I moaned and gasped. 

And, of course, she played with my clit the whole time. 

**_Third PoV_ **

As Artemis fell back onto the bed, unconscious, Athena learned her body still reacted to touch. 

Needless to say, Artemis was sore when she woke up. 

"Nnnnh, Athena, what did you do to me?" Artemis asked. 

"It turns out that you can orgasm while unconscious," the wisdom goddess explained with a grin. 

The goddesses went to the bathroom, both letting out sighs of pleasure as they slipped into the warm water. 

Artemis closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a moan as she slid a finger inside herself. 

Her lover moved closer, purring naughty things in Artemis's ear. 

"Use those skilful fingers on me, not yourself," Athena ordered. 

"I haven't cum yet," Artemis murmured. 

Athena had Artemis sit at the edge of the tub and ravaged her pussy. 

After Artemis had cum, she slipped back into the water. 

Artemis leaned in close to Athena, whispering seductively in her ear. 

Athena bit down on her sister's neck hard enough for a hickey to form. 

Artemis got out of the tub and grabbed something from the chest of toys- a strap on. 

The wisdom goddess gladly followed her lover back to the bedroom, dripping wet. 

In more than one way.


	7. 7

**_Third PoV_ **

The Olympian goddesses sat in the living room, awaiting Percy's instruction. 

Percy told Aphrodite to show Hera and Demeter a good time in one of the guest rooms. 

Artemis and Athena, the virgin sisters, remained in the living room. 

"Go sit on the couch," Percy ordered. 

They did as told, and Percy sat down between them. 

Athena set to work, stroking her master's dick in an attempt to make him hard. 

Artemis sat next to Percy, waiting for further instruction. 

His hand trailed along her thigh, slowly going higher and higher until it brushed her cunt.

Artemis inhaled sharply. 

"Artemis, you're wet," Percy purred. 

When she didn't respond, Percy picked her up and slammed her against the wall. 

"Pay attention," he growled. 

Artemis whimpered and nodded. "Yes, master." 

Percy noticed liquids dripping from her pussy. "You like it rough, don't you?" 

Artemis whimpered. 

"Athena!" He snapped. "You failed at your task. Go to Aphrodite to be punished." 

Percy threw Artemis over his shoulder and carried her to the master bedroom. 

He slammed the door shut and Artemis sat down on the bed. "Are you going to take my virginity now, master?" 

"No," Percy replied. "I'm going to tease you and make you beg me to fuck you." 

"Will you give me to the other girls to play with after that?" Artemis asked. 

"No," Percy answered. "You are my toy." 

"Aphrodite touches everyone,". Artemis pointed out. 

"Then I will fuck you in the living room, where everyone can see," Percy growled, grabbing her by the hair. 

Artemis whimpered. "Please be gentle, master." 

Percy kissed her softly on the lips, his tongue entering her mouth. 

"What if I made love to you, Artemis?" Percy asked. 

"I would enjoy that very much, master," Artemis replied. "But I do enjoy the foreplay." 

The silver-eyed goddess grabbed Percy's hard on. "Did I do this to you, master?" 

"Yes," Percy groaned, her soft touch driving him crazy. "You are the sexiest of the girls." 

"Master," Artemis began. "You are too large. You will not all fit inside of me." 

"Do not underestimate yourself, pet," Percy growled softly. 

Artemis fit what she could into her mouth, and Percy put his hand on the back of her head, grabbing her hair. 

Artemis held down a gag as she deep throated him. 

After several minutes of watching Artemis's head bob up and down on his cock, Percy pulled out and came all over her breasts. 

Artemis did her best to lick up the cum. "Have I pleased you, master?" 

"Yes," Percy responded. "You have been a good pet thus far." 

"Stay with me, and you will never be in need," he purred. 

"Master," she whimpered. "You are making me wet." 

Artemis gasped as her master's tongue ravaged her. 

"Do I have permission to cum?" She stammered. 

Percy smacked her ass and pulled away. 

"l...need..." She panted. 

"Beg," he growled. 

"Master please make me cum. I need you to touch me and do naughty things to me. I'll do whatever you want. I'll suck your cock around the other girls, and I'll do whatever else you want, just please make me cum, master," Artemis begged. 

With an almighty thrust, Percy was inside his pet. 

Artemis screamed his name, fingernails digging into his back as she orgasmed. 

"What do you say, pet?" Percy asked huskily. 

"Thank you, master. Thank you very much for saying my need. I am your dirty little slut, and you can do whatever you want to me," Artemis babbled. 

Percy spanked her again. "Not a slut. You are mine to do as I please with, but I will treat you like a princess." 

Artemis let out a soft moan as Percy shifted inside her. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Percy growled. 

"I want you to keep shoving your massive cock inside me, master," Artemis gasped. "I want you to shoot your hot, thick cum up inside me and make me yours, master." 

Percy pulled out, so only his tip was inside her. "I'm going to shove my whole cock inside you, pet." 

"Yes, master," Artemis moaned. "Shove your thick, long cock up inside me over and over again until I pass out, and I don't want you to stop until you've filled me up with your seed." 

Percy growled and shoved his member up inside her. 

Artemis gasped, screaming his name. "Master, how are you so big?" 

Percy grinned. "I was blessed. I can be as long and thick as you want, baby girl. Do you think you can take any more?" 

"Yes, master," Artemis moaned. "I can take however much you give me." 

Artemis gasped, writhed, screamed, moaned, and orgasmed multiple times as Percy thrust in and out of her. 

Percy bucked and shot his load, watching Artemis as the cum spilt out of her. 

"Are you satisfied, pet?" Percy asked. 

Artemis nodded, slumping into his chest. 

When Artemis awoke the next morning, she was unable to leave the bed. 

Artemis moaned, falling back on top of her lover.

"I didn't pull out of you last night," Percy chuckled. 

"Master?" Artemis asked. "What is your actual size?" 

Percy pulled out and showed her. 

Artemis gasped in pleasure, collapsing next to him. 

"Master, you grew larger," Artemis pointed out. 

"I did not think you would be able to handle it," Percy replied. 

Artemis nodded. "I will be able to handle it now."

"Did you like the taste of my cum?" Percy asked. 

"Yes master," Artemis replied. "It tasted incredible." 

"Pet, I am both hungry and horny," Percy stated. "What should I do?" 

"We could play a game or do something kinky," Artemis supplied. 

Percy summoned a box of sex toys and a table of desserts. 

"Why is it only desserts?" Artemis asked. 

Percy smacked her ass. "What do you address me by, pet?" 

"My apologies, Master," Artemis replied. As per instruction, Artemis grabbed cuffs, a blindfold, a gag, and a bottle of whipped cream. 

Percy squirted some of the whipped cream onto his tip. 

Artemis obediently licked it off, continuing to suck on his tip afterwards. 

Percy kissed her nose. "Good girl." 

Artemis purred onto his cock, stroking him. 

Percy pulled her away. "That is enough for now, pet. We will return to that later." 

He blindfolded the moon goddess and cuffed her wrists to the bedposts. 

"What about my legs, master?" Artemis asked. 

"I will need to spread them when I fuck you, pet," Percy explained. 

Artemis gasped when Percy squirted whipped cream over her breasts. 

"Do you have sensitive nipples?" Percy asked. 

Artemis could only moan when Percy sucked and pinched her hardened nipples. 

"Master," she gasped. "I need permission to cum, please." 

He granted her permission and went down on his pet, making her whimper and moan. 

"Master fuck me please. Master make me yours," Artemis pleaded. 

Percy spread her legs and thrust back into her, eliciting a scream of pleasure. 

About an hour later, Percy pulled back, admiring his work. 

He took off all of the binding and blindfolding, carrying her to the bathroom. 

"You go get cleaned up, pet," Percy whispered into her skin. 

"Will you be joining me in the shower, master?" She asked 

"In a couple of minutes," Percy supplied, stealing a kiss before going back into the bedroom to clean up. 

After he finished, he jumped into the shower with his pet. 

Artemis gasped, letting out a moan as Percy held her from behind, biting into her neck. 

"Nnhhh, Master," she moaned. "I'm going to have so many hickies." 

"Good. The other girls will know you're all mine," he growled. 

Artemis turned to face him. "I want you to be mine." 

Percy groaned softly as she bit his neck. "That can be done." 

Artemis leaned up and pecked his lips. "I had been wondering why you hadn't done anything to my backside." 

Percy's arms wrapped around her waist. 

"It was your first night. Thought I would hold back a little bit," Percy explained. 

They stepped out of the shower and dried off. 

Percy slipped on a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. 

"Going commando?" Artemis asked. Percy nodded. "And you'll do the same." 

"You just want to see my nipples through my shirt," Artemis accused as she slipped on the white tank top. 

"Yeah," Percy admitted, handing her a pair of booty shorts. "At least I'm not making you walk around naked." 

"You wouldn't do that," Artemis stated confidently. "You aren't going to share me with Aphrodite." 

They walked out to lunch and had some lasagna before moving to the couch. 

"Is she my new toy?" Aphrodite asked excitedly. 

Percy shook his head. "Nope. This sexy little thing is mine." 

Aphrodite pouted, switching to charmspeak. 

She bent over so Percy had a clear view of her breasts. "Artemis is my new toy, and you're going to fuck my brains out tonight."

"You'd need brains first," Percy retorted, biting into his pet's neck. 

Artemis moaned. "If you keep doing that I'm going to have a permanent hickey." 

"Good," Percy replied. "You're mine   
forever." 

Artemis felt his hardening cock against her thigh and slid down to her knees. "May I suck your cock, master?" 

Percy nodded, watching as the goddess pulled the organ out of his shorts.


	8. 8

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy sat down on the couch, smirking as the hunters swarmed him. 

At any point in time, there was a breast in his mouth, his face was between a pair, and there were hands all over the rest of him. After he had been rammed down several throats and engulfed by more than a few pussies and asses, Percy shot his load. 

All over Phoebe. 

She was dragged away and ravished by her sisters. 

The poor girl was unconscious when they had finished. 

Percy made breakfast for the girls, making a separate one for the girl in his bed. 

He brought the breakfast back up to his room, setting the tray down on the nightstand before sliding back into the bed next to her. 

Artemis yawned cutely. 

Percy kissed the top of her head. "I made you breakfast." 

"Breakfast can wait," she murmured seductively, her hand finding his hardening cock. 

Percy groaned softly. "You know I love a good handjob." 

Artemis teethed his ear. "I think you know what I mean." 

Artemis yelped, finding herself underneath the man. 

"You want a repeat of last night?" He asked. 

"Perhaps," Artemis responded seductively, hands tracing down the v of his abdomen. 

Artemis moaned as Percy bit down on her neck, rubbing up against her thigh. 

The moan graduated to a scream when Percy thrust into her. 

"M-master," She stammered. "You aren't even fully erect yet!" Percy growled, hardening inside of her. 

He began to thrust in and out, rendering his partner incapable of speech. 

The man pulled out of Artemis, and she rolled so he had a clear view of her very fuckable ass. 

Many orgasms later, Artemis lay under Percy, breathing heavily. 

He laid down next to her and placed a kiss on her temple. 

Artemis placed her head on her partner's chest, quickly falling asleep. 

Percy woke up, kissing his lover's forehead. "I'll send in a couple of girls to keep you entertained." 

A few minutes later, Phoebe and Atalanta were in bed with their mistress, moans, screams, and orgasms aplenty. 

Percy called for Zöe and Thalia, groaning as they fought over his cock. 

"Now, girls, there's a very simple way to solve this," Percy chided. 

He snapped his fingers, and Thalia had a cock instead of a pussy. 

Percy came up behind her, guiding her hand to her cock. "Do you want me to teach you how to use it?" 

Thalia nodded. 

Zöe crawled over and kneeled down, waiting for instruction. 

Thalia began to stroke her cock, and after a few more strokes, she was about ready to cum. Zöe gasped as she felt it all over her breasts. 

"Why don't you help your sister clean up?" Percy suggested. 

After Thalia has licked all of her cum off of Zöe's breasts, Zöe began to stroke her. 

Once Thalia was hard again, Zöe started sucking on her tip. 

Percy left the two to their own devices, heading to check on Artemis. 

The girls had left, leaving their unconscious mistress in bed. 

Percy slipped into the bed next to her, kissing at her neck until she awoke. 

Artemis laid under her master, awaiting instruction. 

Percy sat up, staring at the top of her head as she sucked his cock.


	9. 9

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I woke up in bed with Athena and Percy, as usual.

You see, everyone has lust. We just help each other out. 

Athena had an arm wrapped around my waist, face buried in my neck. 

I let out a gasp as she sucked on my neck, amid a dirty fantasy. 

I bit my lip as her hips snapped up on my wrist. 

"Gods, Athena," I hissed at the sleeping goddess. "Stop making me so horny." 

I pulled my hand away, watching as she awoke. 

Percy was still asleep, on my other side. Athena got a dirty plan. We got into action, getting his erection up. 

I smiled at Athena. I woke first, so I got his cock first. 

She sighed and laid down, touching herself as I straddled his waist. 

Percy awoke, horny as hell. "Good morning, ladies." 

He pulled me close, pressing his face to my breasts so he could suck. I moaned, hands in his hair. 

"A-Athena had a w-wet dream," I   
stammered. 

Percy looked over at Athena. "And what was this wet dream about?" 

Athena blushed. "I was fucking her ass, and she was sucking your cock." I crawled off Percy, biting at his neck. 

I got on my hands and knees, licking my lips as I wiggled my ass at my sister. 

Percy brushed his tip against my lips, and I took it into my mouth. 

As I sucked, I heard Athena rummaging through the sex toys. 

I let out a scream as my ass was penetrated. 

Soon, I felt a dildo in my pussy too. 

After about a half-hour of getting fucked senseless, the two decided to give me a break. 

Athena had morphed to have a cock instead of a vagina, and I eyed her member. 

"Percy, can you please eat my pussy? I'm still really horny, and you're better than Athena," I explained. 

Percy shook his head. "I'm going to play with your breasts and make you beg." 

I thought for a moment. "If you aren't able to make me beg in five minutes, you have to do whatever I tell you to." 

Percy nodded and started attacking my breasts, doing everything he could. 

I gasped loudly, moaning and thrashing. 

Five minutes later, I sat victoriously on his chest. 

Percy grunted. 

I morphed to have a massive, godly cock. When we had started...aiding one another, Athena and I made it very clear that anything he did to us we could do to him. 

"Could Athena be the one in my ass this time?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. 

Godly dicks were much larger than mortal ones. Really. 

Mine was massive, though. Even by godly standards. 

"No. You'll have to suck on Athena's 9-inch meat. You're taking my 12 and a half-inch up the ass," I told him. 

Of course, it was still pretty small compared to his. 

Percy had a large one for a mortal because his father was one of the big three. On top of that, he grew when he was given godhood, and more so when Aphrodite blessed him. 

As I rammed him, he took Athena into his mouth. 

Percy groaned as I stroked his fourteen-inch dick with a two and a half-inch diameter. 

After Athena and I blew our loads, we reverted back into full female forms and collapsed on top of him. 

"Percy," I moaned. "Good boy. Now have fun."

"When you two have recovered," he replied, pulling us close. 

**_Athena PoV_ **

After a restful nap, I crawled over to Artemis. 

I sat on her face to muffle any moans and played with her breasts. 

Quickly, my sister awoke. 

She started eating me out, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. 

I leaned down to start eating out Artemis and felt hands on my ass. 

When I came up for air, I was face to face with Percy. "Teasing Artemis, are you?" 

I nodded. 

Percy's eyes flashed, and I was bound to the bed, blindfolded and gagged. 

"We can't have that, now can we, Artemis?" He asked. 

My sister made a sound of agreement. 

I let out a scream as I was penetrated by both lovers.


	10. My Other Works

Don't forget to vote, comment and follow me for some more Fanofthehunt content! Woohoo!

And here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus.

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
